Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville
'Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville '''is a multiplayer third-person shooter developed by PopCap Games and published by Electronic Arts for Microsoft Windows, Xbox One and PlayStation 4. It was released as a 'Founder's Edition' on September 4, 2019 which was closed on September 30, with the game being released worldwide on October 18, 2019. Gameplay Similar to its predecessors, the game is a third-person shooter where players take control of the Plants or the Zombies in either a cooperative or competitive multiplayer environment. The game features 20 customizable gameplay classes, six of which are new to the franchise, and they are classified into three groups: attackers, defenders, or support. Each camp also has a new team play class that allows players of the same class to combine forms when they fight against enemies. Players can compete against each other in various competitive multiplayer modes, including the objective-based Turf War mode and the team deathmatch variant Team Vanquish. The game also features several player-versus-environment open zones which allowed players to explore, find collectables, and complete quests. Split-screen local multiplayer is also available for all gameplay mode. Classes Plants Attack * '''Peashooter '- The Peashooter is the assault class of the plant side. His primary weapon, the Pea Cannon, shoots explosive peas with large impact damage while also having large splash damage, making the Peashooter good for players who struggle to aim or are new to shooters. His'' Chili Bean Bomb'' ability allows him to throw out a Chili Bean which will roll around and explode after a few seconds, dealing massive damage to all Zombies in its blast. His Pea Suped ability temporarily increases the Peashooter's movement speed and jump height while allowing him to hover, and his Pea Gatling ability roots the Peashooter into the ground and makes him shoot rapid-fire bullets with high damage. * 'Chomper '- The Chomper is the melee class of the plant side. His primary weapon, the Chomp, is a close-range bite with good damage but lacks range. He also has a secondary weapon, the Slobber Shot, which allows him to shoot projectiles for ranged damage. His Grody Goop ability allows the Chomper to shoot a green projectile which creates a toxic cloud that damages and prevents Zombies from using their abilities. His Burrow ability allows the Chomper to burrow and travel underground for a few seconds, making him immune to damage and able to swallow Zombies from below. He also has a Spikeweed ability, which allows the Chomper to hurl a Spikeweed trap which damages and immobilizes Zombies who step on it for a few seconds, making them easier to bite. * 'Kernel Corn '- Kernel Corn is the soldier class of the plant side. His primary weapons, the Cob Busters, are dual medium-range assault weapons which deal large damage to Zombies. His'' Butter Beacon'' ability allows Kernel Corn to throw a Hot Potato into battle, which reveals nearby Zombies around it while increasing the damage Kernel Corn does to them, and his Shuck Shot ability allows Kernel Corn to shoot two corn rockets out of his hands, which also deal massive damage to Zombies they hit. Finally, his Husk Hop ability allows Kernel Corn to leap forwards and upwards into the air, while shooting below him, damaging Zombies that he jumps over. * 'Night Cap '- Night Cap is the new stealth class of the plant side. Her primary weapon, the Spore Strike, is a medium-range projectile weapon which damages and pierces through Zombies. Her Casting Shadows ''ability allows Night Cap to throw a projectile which creates a shadowy dome that turns Plants inside it invisible while restricting the movement of Zombies inside it. Her ''Shadow Sneak ''ability causes Night Cap to turn invisible and move faster for a small time, but disables her weapons. Finally, her ''Fung Fu ''ability is her most powerful move, allowing Night Cap to charge up then rapidly damage all nearby Zombies. * '''Snapdragon '- Snapdragon is the new crowd-control class of the plant side. His primary weapon, the Flame Blower, is a close-range spray weapon that ignites Zombies it hits, damaging them over time. Snapdragon also has a secondary weapon, the Flare Ball, allowing him to shoot projectiles with an arc for ranged damage. His Swoop Slam ''ability allows Snapdragon to fly upwards into the air, then crash down onto the ground in front of him to damage all Zombies near the impact. His ''Blazing Trail ''ability creates a damaging wall of fire in front of himself, while his ''Blue Blazes ''ability allows Snapdragon to shoot a small homing fiery blue projectile which damages a nearby Zombie. Defend * '''Cactus '- The Cactus is the sniper class of the plant side. Her primary weapon, the Spike Strike, is a medium-range automatic weapon, allowing the Cactus to defend herself up close, while her secondary weapon, the Spike Shot, is a long-range sniper weapon which deals more damage the longer the Cactus is scoped in for. Her Potato Mine ability allows her to drop a small Potato Mine on the ground, which will explode and deal massive damage to a Zombie who steps on it. She also has a Petal Propeller ''ability, which allows the Cactus to fly upwards for a few seconds, giving her more mobility while allowing her to reach higher ground. Her third and most unique ability, the ''Garlic Drone, allows the Cactus to deploy and control a small drone which can shoot Zombies from above and drop devastating Corn Strikes. * 'Citron '- Citron is the tank class of the plant side. His primary weapon, the Juice Cannon, is a medium-range three-barrel projectile weapon. Citron can also create a large Peel Shield ''in front of himself which blocks enemy projectiles to protect himself and Plants behind him, but disables his weapons. His ''E.M.Peach ability allows Citron to throw out an E.M.Peach, which damages and stuns Zombies in its explosion for a few seconds, and also depletes Z-Mech fuel. His Navel Laser ability allows Citron to shoot a precise beam with increasing damage for a few seconds, while his Spin Dash ''ability allows Citron to transform into a ball, charge up then dash forwards, damaging and knocking back Zombies that he hits with it. * '''Acorn '- The Acorn is the new team-up/scout class of the plant side. His primary weapon, the Shell Shot, is an inaccurate medium-range automatic weapon, but does compensate for his small size. His Sap Trap ''ability allows the Acorn to shoot and remotely detonate a sticky knockback explosive, damaging nearby Zombies, while his ''Acorn Dash ''ability allows him to quickly dash forwards in the direction he is moving. His most unique ability, ''Invoke Oak, causes the Acorn to transform into his much larger and more powerful form, the Oak, whose primary weapon is the explosive Wood Grief. The Oak's Super Sap Trap ability allows him to shoot and remotely detonate a large powerful sticky knockback explosive, damaging nearby Zombies, while his Roll for Damage ''ability causes the Oak to roll a group of damaging logs in front of himself. Finally, his ''Treeject ''ability causes the Acorn to eject from the Oak back into his regular form. Furthermore, other Acorns can ride inside an Oak together, who have a ''Treetop Turret ''primary weapon and retain their ''Sap Trap ''and ''Treeject ''abilities, but also have a ''Lumber Support ''ability to rapidly heal the Oak they are riding on. Support * '''Sunflower '- The Sunflower is the medic class of the plant side. Her primary weapon, the Sun Pulse, is a medium-range blaster weapon with high damage and accuracy. She has a Heal Beam ability which makes the Sunflower connect a tether to a nearby ally, healing them over time and can extend that ally's maximum health, and the Sunflower also has a Sunny Side Up ''ability, causing her to drop healing sundrops around her that heal herself and nearby Plants. She can also go offensive with her ''Sunbeam ability, which allows the Sunflower to root in place and shoot a powerful beam which deals large damage to Zombies it hits. * 'Rose '- Rose is the mage class of the plant side. Her primary weapon, the Magic Thistles, are a long-range semi-automatic projectile weapon which can lock on to and home in on Zombies that she aims at, allowing her to hit most of her shots if she just aims at a Zombie. Her Jinx ''ability allows Rose to cast a spell on a targeted Zombie, causing that Zombie to take more damage. Her ''Arcane Enigma ability allows Rose to transform into pure energy, making her immune to damage for a few seconds while also increasing the movement speed of both herself and nearby Plants. Finally, her'' Goatify'' ability allows Rose to cast another spell, transforming any Zombies hit by it into a weak, defenseless goat. Zombies Attack * 'Foot Soldier '- The Foot Soldier is the soldier class of the zombie side. His primary weapon, the Z-1 Assault Blaster, is a medium-range assault rifle weapon with high damage. His Zombie Stink Cloud ability allows the Foot Soldier to throw a small grenade which explodes on impact and forms a large purple cloud which blinds and damages Plants inside it. His Rocket Jump ''ability allows the Foot Soldier to gain a height advantage over his enemies and his ''ZPG ability allows him to shoot a powerful rocket which deals massive damage to Plants it hits. * 'Imp '- The Imp is the assault class of the zombie side. His primary weapons, the Imp Blasters, are dual rapid-fire weapons with high damage, which compensates for the Imp's low health along with the Imp's ability to hover and double jump. His'' Impkata'' ability allows the Imp to spin in circles and damage all Plants around him, while his Gravity Grenade ability allows the Imp to throw a small grenade which becomes a gravitational field which pulls all nearby Plants into its center for a few seconds. Finally, his Robo Call ability has a very long cooldown time, however when it is ready the Imp can call down a large powerful Z-Mech with a lot of health, firepower and damage. The Z-Mech has a Missile Madness ''ability to shoot a barrage of explosive missiles at Plants, as well as a ''Bionic Bash ''ability to punch the ground and damage nearby Plants. When the going gets tough, the Imp can eject from the Z-Mech using its ''Explosive Escape ''ability, which will explode after a short delay. * '''Super Brainz '- Super Brainz is the melee class of the zombie side. His primary weapon, the Heroic Fists, can do large damage to Plants at close range with a combo of punches, while his secondary weapon, the Ultra Flying Fist allows Super Brainz to charge his fist for ranged damage. Super Brainz can also hold up a small Alpha Better Shield ''to protect himself from damage, allowing him to safely get close to a Plant. His ''Super Ultra Ball ability makes Super Brainz shoot a large purple energy ball which deals massive damage to Plants that it hits. His Hyper Jump Thump ability allows Super Brainz to jump upwards and forwards into the air, dealing damage to and pulling in Plants in his impact, and his Turbo Twister ability makes Super Brainz become a tornado, damaging nearby Plants. * '80s Action Hero '- 80s Action Hero is the new demolition/sniper class of the zombie side. His primary weapon, the Bow Blaster, is a long-range bow-and-arrow weapon which can be charged for more damage and precision. His Dynamite Dodge ''ability allows the 80s Action Hero to evade in the direction he is moving and leave behind a stick of dynamite which will explode after a short delay, making it easy for him to enter or escape conflict. He also has a ''Can't-Miss-ile ''ability which shoots a barrage of homing rockets which home in on Plants that the 80s Action Hero has 'tagged', which involves damaging that Plant to put a tag on them. Finally, his ''Rocket Ride ''ability allows the 80s Action Hero to fly in the air and shoot a barrage of damaging rockets at Plants. * '''Electric Slide '- Electric Slide is the new crowd-control class of the zombie side. Her primary weapon, the Boogie Bolt, is a medium-range projectile weapon which deals electric damage that arcs across multiple Plants, making her great for damaging groups of them. Her Funky Bouncer ''ability causes Electric Slide to throw a bouncing magnet in front of her which pulls in and knocks back nearby Plants, while her ''Outta Fight! ''ability makes her turn into a ball of electricity, making her invulnerable but disabling her weapons. Finally, her ''Disco Tornado ''ability makes Electric Slide summon an electric tornado which moves forward and can be remotely detonated to create a large electrical field, damaging all Plants inside it. Defend * '''Captain Deadbeard '- Captain Deadbeard is the sniper class of the zombie side. His primary weapon, the Scurvy Scattershot, is a close range shotgun weapon, however if he zooms in, his weapon will become a Spyglass Shot sniper rifle with high damage and accuracy which deals more damage the longer Captain Deadbeard is scoped in for. His Barrel Blast ability makes Captain Deadbeard hide in a barrel, reducing the damage he takes and can also detonate the barrel, dealing massive damage to all Plants in its explosion. His Anchor's Away ability makes Captain Deadbeard grapple onto a nearby ledge for more mobility to reach higher ground, and his third and most unique ability, Parrot Pal, makes Captain Deadbeard deploy and control a parrot drone which can shoot Plants from above and drop an Eggsplosion airstrike. * 'All-Star '- The All-Star is the tank class of the zombie side. His primary weapon, the Football Cannon, is a rapid-fire machine gun-like weapon which can overheat if used for too long, however it can give the All-Star suppression assists. His Sprint Tackle ability allows the All-Star to charge forwards, damaging and knocking back Plants that he tackles with it. His Dummy Shield ability allows the All-Star to create a large dome shield around himself to block attacks, and his Imp Punt ability allows him to kick an exploding Imp into battle, which will explode after a few seconds and deal massive damage to all Plants in its blast. * 'Space Cadet '- Space Cadet is the new team-up/scout class of the zombie side. Her primary weapon, the Cosmo Shot, is a medium-range projectile weapon which homes in on Plants that it damages. Her Gravity Slam ''ability allows Space Cadet to fly into the air and crash down after a short time, damaging all Plants in the impact radius, while her ''Big Bang Beam ''ability makes Space Cadet charge up a precise damaging laser before firing it. Her most unique ability, ''Station Inflation, transforms Space Cadet into a large, more powerful Space Station, whose primary weapon is the Big Bang Burst, a precise three-round burst weapon. The Space Station's Space Force ''ability increases the fire rate and ability refresh of all Space Cadets on board the Space Station, while its ''Crater Maker ''ability causes the Space Station to hover in the air and fire a highly damaging laser underneath it. When the going gets tough, the Space Station's ''Escape Pod ''ability transforms the Space Station back into a regular Space Cadet. Furthermore, other Space Cadets can ride a single Space Station, and the passengers gain unique abilities, such as the ''Asteroid Shield ''ability to protect the Space Station from incoming damage, as well as a ''Hands-On Torpedo ''ability to launch a remote-control missile. Support * '''Scientist '- The Scientist is the medic class of the zombie side. His primary weapon, the Goo Blaster, is a medium-range blaster weapon, however it deals huge damage at close range. His Warp ability allows the Scientist to teleport a short distance forward, allowing him to close the distance between him and a Plant, and his Healing Hose ability allows the Scientist to spray healing goo on nearby Zombies, healing them and extending their maximum health. Finally, his'' Sticky Healy Thingy ability makes the Scientist throw a sticky grenade which sticks to any floor, wall, Plant or Zombie and will heal all Zombies near it. * '''Engineer '- The Engineer is the builder class of the zombie side. His primary weapon, the Concrete Launcher, is a medium-range arcing projectile weapon which deals large impact damage and large splash damage. He is equipped with a Bullhorn Swarm ability, which allows the Engineer to deploy a group of megaphones which home towards and stun all Plants hit by it, and can also force nearby Chompers out of their Burrows. His Double Time ability allows the Engineer to deploy a speed pad which temporarily increases the movement speed of Zombies who walk over it, while his Heavy Helper ability makes the Engineer create a sentry turret which shoots at Plants while creating an aura around it that increases the damage, fire rate and ammo replenish of nearby Zombies. Category:Video games Category:PC games Category:Xbox games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Windows games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Third-person shooters Category:PopCap games Category:Electronic Arts games Category:Plants vs. Zombies games